I love you I think so
by PercabethInMyHeart
Summary: Percabeh 3 Percy is new guy at D. High school, the popular one. But he have got a secret crush on not so favourite Annabethh, which lost her sympathies in his personality just when they met.
1. Just give him a chance

**Hi everybody! This is my first story and I just wanted to tell that I am sorry or all those mistakes, because I am from Czech Republic, an I learn english for like 7 years, so it is not perfect, at all :DD **

**I don't own PJO :))**

Annabeth was sitting at the table of unpopular students next to her best friend Thalia and few other friends. As usually, she was eating and reading old book about architecture at the same time, when she realized that at a cafateria was unusual silent. She turned around and she saw just coming boy with dark brown messy hair. Annabeth haven't seen him at school before, but he was coming to table of popular ones, so she didn't care about him any more. The cheerleaders captain Rachel Elizabeth Dare was as usually trying to flirt with that new guy and giggling all the time, but he obviously didn't care. Than his face litten up and he got up. Annabeth didn't realised that he was coming to their table, until he hugged Thalia and she told him: ,,Hi Percy! I didn't know you are going to this school! Hey everybody, meet Percy, my cousin." Everybody, except Annabeth shook his hand. Annabeth took a look into his beautyful sea green, almost blue eyes and she was completly paralyzed. She only heard him talkin to her. ,Hey Blondie, are you listening?" she quickly got up and hardly pushed him in shoulder. ,,Don't ever, ever call me blondie again!" she said and everybody started laughin out loud. Percy rolled his eyes. ,,Nevermind, Wise girl. Bye everybody, gotta go!" _Omg! _Annabeth thought. ,,What a fool! I know him literally one minute and I already hate him!" Thalia took her hand. ,,Oh, come on! We saw that sparkle in your eyes when you saw him!" Annabeth punched her as hard as she did to Percy. ,,Don't ever, ever tell something like this again. I totally don't like that fool." Than school bell ringed and everybody went to classes, so did Annabeth with Thalia right behind her back. ,,Hey Annie, wanna go on sleepover tomorrow?" Annabeth took a look into her diary and said to Thalia: ,,I think that I can. But promise me that you want talk about your foolish cousin!" Thal rolled her eyes ,,Alright Ann. But now, some serious issues are goin on - It is math time!"

_After school_

Annabeths POV

When school was over, I waited for Thalia next to her locker. When she arrived, we got into Thalias' car, but then someone got into car to. _Hell no! Not this stupid again! _Percy sat on a back seat. ,,Hi Thal. Hi Wise girl! I'm sorry, but my car broke and mom told me that you can get me to my swimming training on your way home. Don't you mind?" _Well I do! _. ,,No, I don't, Perce." That moron looked on me and pulled string of mine blonde, curly hair. ,,Hay Wise girl, relax. You didn't even told me your name." I rolled my eyes. ,,Okay, I am Annabeth. Happy now?" I heard Thalia trying not to laugh. I just crossed my arms, shut my mouth and I didn't said one single word on the way to a swimming pool. When we got there, thtat seaweed brain got out and went ,,Damn it! Thal, I think that your car broke too. Because there is like really lot of oil on the ground." Thalia and I got from the car. ,,Well I am going to call tow truck,Perce, you go on your training and Annie, go with him. I don't need you freaking out now." _Perfect. That is exactly what I want!_ But Thal seemed to really mean it, so I went with Seaweed brain.

I was sitting on some bench next to a pool, when somebody splashed me with water. I closed my book and saw Percy sitting on an edge of a swimming pool. _Omg! He got an 8 - pack._ ,,What do you want, Seaweed brain?!" He gestured on my to come closer, so I got up and stood next to him. He told me: ,,Pick one person and I bet that i swim faster than he. If I will beat him, you will give me a chance and normally talk to me. And if you win, I won't never talk to you again." I shook his strong, mascular, beautiful hand. _Stop thinking like that, Chase!_ ,,Deal, you fool. I pick Luke. And hey! He is standing right there!" _What did got in me? Why Luke, my supid ex-? _Percy swam to Luke and they were talking about one minute. Than they quickly jumped in water and started swimming. Luke was from the beginning a little ahead from Percy. _Great. I never have to talk with that fool again! _But then started Percy getting ahead of Luke. _Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it! _And then I didn't even blinked and Percy was already at the end of a pool. Percy got from pool and ran to me. ,,So Annie, you and me, park, after this." Then he left. _Omg! What am I gonna do? Those beautiful eyes are killing me!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody :)) I am sorry for taking me so long to update, but honestly, I didn't even knew if I am goin' to continue writing this story... But here it is :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

Annabeths' POV

So, I lost! And now I guess that I am supposed to go to stupid park with that jerk... And, here he comes. Ms. Handsome. ,,Hi Ann, ready to go?'' I just shrugged. ,,Well, I guess that you leave me no choice.'' He grinned at me and I smiled at him back. _Whoa! Where did that come from? _Luckily park weren't far away from swimming pool, so we got there few minutes later. Percy sat on wooden bench and I sat right next to him. He turned to me. ,,Annabeth, I just don't get why you hate me so much. Did I hurted you? Because I didn't meant to...'' I got strand of my hair behind my ear. ,,Well, you called me blondie. Look, I know that it seemed like I overreact, but everyone judges me because of being blond. Do I really look that dumb?'' I asked more like myself than Percy. ,,Look, Annabeth, I understand why you feel that way, but...'' I interrupted him. ,,Yeah? You understand me?! Than who ever judged you because of the way you look?!'' Percy gived me some kind of 'what the hell is wrong with you look'. ,,Omg wise girl, relax! Okay, I apologize for calling you blondie. Are we alright now?'' he gaved me some sort of cute puppy look. _Omg! I love his eyes. Why is it so hard to argue with him? Whenever I look in those eyes I just want to hug him and never, ever let him go. _,,Okay, apology accepted. Now let's take a walk.'' Percy groaned. ,,Well, I guess that argue with you doesn't make much sense...'' It was pretty hot weather, and we just walked around small lake, so I just sat on an edge, took my shoes off and plunged my feet into water. Then, something pushed me from behind and I had just enough time to scream Percy's name. _Okay. Two can play this game! _I thaught and pretended to drink some water from lake. ,,Percy! Ple-ase! I ca-n't swi-m!" I shouted and tried not to laugh when I saw Percys expression. But then... He did it again! He just took of his shirt and I was so close, that I could have even count these abs! He jumped and I just kept "drowning". But when he wanted to pick her up "bridal" style, I started kicking and punching him. ,, Seaweed brain, put me down! Get your hands of me!" He gaved me murderous look. ,,Don't say it twice." He said and droped her into water. ,,Oh, you are gonna so pay for this!" I shouted and I jumped on his back. We both laughed and just splashed water on each other. And then, I didn't even realised what was happening. I wanted to jump on his back, so I went pretty close to him. But then, he tuned around and we faced each other, getting even closer. We were just few inches apart and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wraped his around my weist. Then he leaned and kissed me. It were the best kiss of my life. His lips were just so soft, the whole kiss was full of passion. I didn't wanted it to end. But then we broke apart. We both were gasping for some air. _What did just happened? One moment I hate him, and then - look, we are kissing each other! _ ,,Well, let's, um, like, um..." I interrupted him. ,,Pretend that never happenden?" I finished for him, even though I didn't really wanted to. ,,Yeah, right... I think my car is fixed by now, and um, the service is really close, so um, wanna take a ride home?" I looked into his eyes and sweetly smiled. ,,That would be nice, thanks Perce." Then we got from water and we went to that service in silence. _I still don't get it. I really want to kiss him again. _Well, stop you stupid sensitive side of me. Every single boy is same like Luke, they will all hurt you some day, got it? _Nice. Talking to myself again._

Percys POV

_Am I some sort of daydreaming or did that really happend? Omg, I just kissed Annabeth. But then, right, I am evidentally really not so good kisser. Like seriously, the best kiss of my life and she want to forget it. Why not?_ Yeah. I guess it is normal to hear some annoying voices in your head... I grabbed Annabeth's arm. ,,Hey, my car is right here." Annabeth took a look around. ,,Okay, which one?" I talked to a man in a car service, then turned to Annabeth. ,,That blue Z4 over there.." I opened door of passenger side. ,,Whe-Where did you got BMW?" I sighed. Every time the same question. ,,Sit in and I will tel you." Annabeth took a seat and ran her hand over a dashboard. ,,So..?" Annabeth took a look on me. I took a deep breath. ,,Well, I will keep it simple. When I borned, my father decided to move on, and that meant, that he moved out and left my mom alone with little crying baby. He became pretty good marine biologist. And when I turned 16, I guess that he started to feel quilty, so he sent me this awesome carand thaught that it will make up those 16 years when he weren't there for me. Turned out it didn't." I finished mine life story. Nothing extra. Annabeth looked on me with understanding in her beautiful, stormy grey eyes. I knew what was about to come. 'Well, I am sorry man.' Like always. But this time, it was different. ,,Percy, I know exactly how do you feel, and I am not gonna just say sorry, because I hate when everybody keep on seing me that. My mother left on when I were around 1 year old. She told dad that she is sorry, and then just left. She became an archittect. My father got new wife and I have got two 8 years old step-brothers, but the only thing that I ever got from mother was stupid laptop and note that said 'Good luck'." I grabed her hand and squeezed it. ,,Can you type your adress into GPS?" I asked and handled it to her. ,,Off course." she said and started typing. Then she put it on a dashboard and I drove us to Annabeth's house. When we finally arrived, Annabeth got from my car and screamed ,,Come on Perce! I want you to meet my stepbrothers. Mathew! Bobby! Come here!" Two boys ran in our direction, fast as a wind. I was already standing next to Annabeth, and when those little boys tried to hug Annabeth's legs, she felt on the ground. ,,Oh, come on boys! Meet Percy, he is my classmate." They quickly got up and stood in front of me. ,,Hihowareyouwannaseeourtoys?" I shook my head. ,,I am fine, and I would love to see your toys." They grabbed my hands and walked to their house, when large explossion threw us back. And then, nothing. I saw only black.


End file.
